Dream?
by Nink
Summary: Leonan decided to make this into an actual story. It's about a dream.


I don't own these characters they are League of Legend's champions not mine, because if they were mine I'd totally put this pairing in their lore.

* * *

><p>It was dark and Leona was dragging her sacred sun sword across the cave floor, the scraping noise rebounding off of the walls, pausing every few seconds as she stopped to catch her breath as blood poured out of her wounds, dripping down the handle and down the blade leaving a trail of blood as she stumbled against the cave wall. Her sun shield lay abandoned somewhere behind the sun-chosen, having fallen to the ground with the upper length of her left forearm.<p>

Gasping for breath the bloodied warrior searched desperately for the light that protected her in the past, that she worshiped, but was no where to be found in her greatest time of need. After stumbling for what felt like an eternity, she fell to her knees, bringing her sword around to support her weight with the tip buried into the cave floor. Leona desperately tried to gasp for air, her strength almost gone from the amount of blood loss.

Thumping footsteps echoed through the cavern behind the champion, becoming louder as the monster in the dark came closer and closer to the weakened warrior. Turning her head in dread, she searched the dark for the monster that had been chasing and terrorizing her. When she had tried to fight the creature upon entering the cave, the beast took one chomp of her and the blood started to flow.

Cho'gath emerged from the shadows as Leona desperately and futilely tried to stand and run, but as she rose, her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the cold cave floor, crying out as her mutilated arm banged against the hard cave floor. The sun sword spun out of her grasp and landed far from her reach.

The void beast roared as it approached the fallen sun warrior, spreading its jaws to reveal it's razor sharp teeth. As it was about to clamp down on Leona's neck, a soft silver light pulled him back towards the dark once he came, eliciting roars of rage.

Turning her head, Leona searched the darkness, the raging roars of Cho'gath filling the cave, sending chills up the warrior's back. Along with the roaring there was also a soft song of a blade ripping through air, and the ripping of the hardened shell the beast called flesh.

Finally the sounds ceased and the cave became eerily quiet. The redhead could hear her own weakened heartbeat and her heavy breathing rebounding off of the cave walls. Seeing nothing in the darkness, she pushed down against the ground with her good arm to raise her torso high enough to locate her sword. The last line of her defense, just in case whatever or whoever had saved her didn't intend on keeping her alive. Spotting it, she slowly inched her body over to the discarded sun-stared sword, groaning and gritting her teeth as she crawled, pain ripping through her body.

Her body collapsed once she was near the golden handle. Reaching out with her right arm, she gripped the handle, with what she thought was an iron grip, but in reality was a death grip of a warrior at her last stand. Feeling comforted slightly from holding her sacred weapon, she began to pull it towards her, but it wouldn't budge.

Confused, she looked at her sword more intently, obviously missing something important in her woozy state, and saw a black boot pressing down on the blade. Slowly Leona's eyes trailed up the heeled boot to the silver and purple armor and rested upon the pale blue, almost white, eyes of her savior, and what Leona believed her executioner.

Diana looked down at the redhead, her sheer white hair pulled back into it's formal style, looking exactly how she presents herself when Leona faces off with her in the League of Legends. The redhead stared up at Diana, looking much like a deer caught in headlights, but Diana could see the fear and pain in her eyes, her eyes begging for the one thing that the sun-chosen would never speak: mercy.

The mistress of the moon removed her foot from the sun sword, but before Leona could pull it towards herself in a sense of security Diana knelt down and pulled the sword out of her grasp, throwing it further down the cave out of sight.

Not having enough energy to react, Leona simply stared at her hand blankly,not fully grasping what had happened. Diana brought her hands up to cup the sun-chosen's bloodied cheeks with her palms, tilting her head upwards to gaze into the hazel eyes.

"Do not seek protection of the light that had abandoned you. Do not follow blindly into the Sun's harsh rays to your death. Embrace the cool, calming light of the Moon. With the Moon you will find acceptance, you will find protection and you will find love."

Leona's mind grew hazy and darkness invaded her mind as she gazed intently at the soft pale eyes, pushing her cheek into the cool hand of her savior. The last thing she heard before her consciousness faded was, "Embrace me Leona, and I shall protect you as you have protected those who are unworthy."

* * *

><p>I decided to make this just a one-shot. Just because I don't see myself going on from that random chapter two, and if I do I'll just make a completely separate story, mainly because I don't want to be someone who never comes back to their stories even after they post it.<p>

Please review, I'd like to know if people actually like my writing or not.


End file.
